Speeding Cars
by thenewthingx
Summary: On the surface, she has it all. The quidditch captain boyfriend and best friend rolled into one, top grades and head girl reputation. But when a wanted convict escapes Azkaban, it threatens to bring to light the murky, disturbing past she craved so badly to forget. Oliver Wood x OC.


**Speeding Cars**

**1.1. Neglected Space**

**1****st**** October 1979**

The loud churning of the fax machine was all that could be heard in the darkness. If anyone was to look in now, that's all anybody would see. It was long past midnight, so who in their right mind would still be in the office while the world and his brother were tucked up war and cosy in bed?

The young brunette rubbed her sleepy eyes and took a sip of her long gone cold coffee as she carried on working obliviously. This was all there was for her now. She didnt have the luxury of being able to sleep, not like all those other lucky souls. She wished she could, but it just wasnt that simple. Not when there were lives at stake. They didnt understand, and she doubted they ever would nor would they want to. But she did. She knew perfectly. She knew what was coming and if they knew too, they wouldn't be able to sleep either...

"Ma?"

She had been so buried in her work she hadn't seen door of her office creak open, or the small girl standing in the doorway, a thumb in her mouth and a tatty teddy hanging loosely at her side, "Good heavens, Willa. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a nightmare, mumma," The little girl spoke, "And I was sad."

The woman wiped her eyes and nodded, raising from her seat. Immediately, she approached the girl and scooped her up in a hug, "You know what mumma says about nightmares, dont you?"

"They're naughty and we shouldn't give them the time of day."

"Exactly," She smiled, "If we give into nightmares, they win." She pushed ope the door to her daughters room and knelt down besides her bed, laying her down, "And we never let the baddies win."

"Mummy, this time it was different," The little girls eyes filled with fear. At the age of five, her daughter had been through so much that there was a shocking maturity to her. She acted with such poise and grace, sometimes putting even she herself to shame. There was something so matter of fact about her tone, that she knew immediately she wouldnt like what she heard, "I saw him, mummy."

"Who, honey?"

"I saw... _Voldemort_."

* * *

"This is insane Trudy, you cannot even begin to think-!"

"I'm fully aware this is insane," Her mother spoke desperately, "How do you think I feel? All this time we've been looking for him while simultaneously pretending he's not coming back and he isn't an issue, and all the while..." Trudy lowered her voice, "I need to know if this is going to be a threat."

"We all know Willa is a special child," Minerva spoke, "That goes without saying. She is pure blood through and through, but heavens the child is barely out of nappies. She's a baby. Children have nightmares just like we all do. You've been under a lot of stress lately..."

"I have always done well to separate business and my family," Trudy snapped, "Willa's life and existence have been entirely sheltered and protected. She shouldn't even know about him, let alone be able to recognize him in a dream."

"Kids are wonderful creatures," Albus Dumbledore spoke, "They use senses we as adults never knew we had..."

"NO!" Trudy yelled, "No, I don't believe you. Nor am I going to be part of this."

"What on earth do you mean child?"

"I mean that... I'd like you to take her please," Trudy spoke, "I can't protect her."

"We most certainly will not be doing such a thing!" Minerva spoke, appalled, "You are her mother. A child is only ever fully protected by her mother."

"Don't you get it?" Trudy cried helplessly, "I can't do this anymore. I feel like I'm drowning. I'm working so much I can't do anything else, I can't deal with this too."

"Think about what you're saying, Trudy," Albus spoke desperately, "Willa is your flesh and blood. Think of what you've been through to get this far. You can't turn your back on her now."

"I've made up my mind," Trudy shook her head, "I can't do this. I can't... not anymore."

"Mummy!" Willa cried, rushing out of the shadows, still clutching the teddy bear that had served her well over her short life, "Mummy please!"

"I'm sorry honey," Trudy shook her head, "_Mummy go away."_

And with a pop, she was gone, out of the room and out of her daughters life...

**1st October 1993**

"Another bad dream?"

Willa wiped her eyes dry, waking up with a throaty gasp. Slowly, she nodded. The arm roped around her squeezed her tighter and she rolled over onto her back clocking a fully clothed Oliver laying at her side, "How long have you been there, Wood?"

"Couple of hours," He replied, "The guys and I got back in from celebration and Bell gave me the password. I had a hunch something'd be up when you didn't want to come out after the win. So, you're either mending a broken heart or there's something you're not telling me... and seeing as we haven't had a fight it has to be the second..."

"I keep having bad dreams," Willa replied, sitting up and massaging her temples, "Flashbacks, you could call them." She cast her boyfriend a look over her shoulder, catching his concerned expression, "It's not big deal I guess. Just... lack of sleep with all the studying and sorting out colleges... coupled with a few silly dreams."

"Are you sure?" He sat up giving her shoulder a squeeze, "The whole school has been under stress lately, Willa... and with Black on the run. I couldn't bear to think of anything happening to you."

"Positive," She beamed, "Nothing's going to happen to me. And if Black wanted anyone, it definitely wouldn't be me. So... what happened last night?"

"The usual," Oliver shrugged, "The Weasley's running around playing tricks on everyone, Fred announcing his undying love for Angelina and her burning him in spectacular fashion, Katie's latest meltdown over Davies..."

"I think I get the jist," She bit down on her lip, "I'm gutted I missed it."

"The only thing I'm gutted I missed was you," He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, "Would you care to join your boyfriend for breakfast?"

"I would love to," She smiled, "Just give me five while I get ready?"


End file.
